Embodiments of the disclosure relate to a grating sheet, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, and methods for manufacturing a grating sheet and a LCD panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, an existing LCD device comprises a backlight module 11 and a liquid crystal cell 12, which comprises a lower polarizing film 121, a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate 122, a liquid crystal layer 123, a color filter substrate 124 and an upper polarizing film 121. A liquid crystal display panel comprises the TFT array substrate 122, the liquid crystal layer 123 and the color filter substrate 124. The backlight module 11 provides a white light source, and the light emitted from the backlight module 11 first passes through the lower polarizing film 121 so as to become polarized light, then sequentially passes through the array substrate 122, the liquid crystal layer 123 and the color filter substrate 124 and becomes R (red), G (green) and B (blue) primary color light using R, G and B sub-pixels on the color filter substrate 124, and finally exits from the upper polarizing film 125. Images may be displayed by controlling orientation angles of the liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer 123 for transmitting light.
A conventional LCD device generates the R, G, B primary color light by using the R, G, B sub-pixels on a color filter substrate comprising a plurality of R, G, B sub-pixels disposed parallel with one another and in an array, as shown in FIG. 2. Black matrix regions are formed around opening areas of the R, G, B sub-pixels for blocking light, thus light will be totally absorbed when the light is incident onto the black matrix region, therefore part of light emitted from the backlight module may be wasted so that a utilization ratio of the light is relatively low.